fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark//wind Saga
Summary The world of Ark//Wind Saga is an isekai world where the children of destiny must fight for their own survival in a new and dangerous world. They must gain the favor of monster girl like familiars and establish a soul resonance with them in order to use their powers to defeat the children of the apocalypse who want to destroy the world with their own familiars by ushering in the Great Calamity. As the series progresses more secrets are unveiled about the world that the children of destiny are summoned into including the nature of the familiars and the goddess that summoned them to this world which will make them question everything they know about the world they've arrived in, their role in this new world as the chosen heroes and themselves. The Power of the Verse This verse is moderately powerful in the beginning with the Children of Destiny having the ability to summon city destroying familiars very early on, furthermore each of the familiars that they summon are able to augment their abilities with various hax such as self-healing, soul manipulation, time manipuation, mind manipulation and partial possession. Also each of Children of Destiny and the Children of the Apocalypse have the ability of invocation achieve through soul resonance to essentially fuse with their familiars. The Children of Destiny are actually rather weak without their familiars and often have to resort to outsmarting the entities that are to become their familiars. Despite this, they are still on the level of skilled warriors and are quite proficient with their weapon of choice they are however no stronger than peak human. The only exception to this would be the white mage who must use significant time in the preparation of rituals, the drawing of sigils, and the imbuing of intention to perform even the simplest elemental spells. There is one notable familiar which the white mage has access to which is the fox princess who has the ability to enter into a pocket universe outside of time where the fox princess can control how the rate of time flows in the outside world compared to her own pocket dimension, they cannot however affect the world the plot resides in when time is stopped as they need to be within the area surrounded by the tori gates created. The ritual to enter this pocket universe has a long preparation time during which the fox princess is extemely vulnerable so it is unwise to use in the heat of battle. The Strongest Characters that are hinted to exist within this universe from the start are universals this includes the original Hero King, the adventurers who aided him and his familiars. Towards the end of the series there is a massive spike in power due to the fact that both the world ending calamity and the goddess herself are both multiversal level with the abilty to create and destroy multiple worlds including the world that the Children of Destiny and the Children of the Apocalypse originally hail from a fictional version of our own familiar 10-dimensional universe. Note: The Calamity is something shadowy that exists outside of even the multiverse that the goddess controls and is said to come from the void. Characters Creator (Tier 0) Aeon Cosmic Entities (Tier 1-As The titles are works in progress and as they are only the roles that the characters are supposed to fill.) Sophia (Shekinah) Demiurge (Yaldaboath) Lucifer (The Morningstar) Phantasmal Gods (Tier 1-C) (Do not touch this, I will add a lot more later, ) Astraea The Goddesses of the Moon (Under Construction) The Lady of the Lake The Huntress The Forgotten The Goddess of Avalon (LaFaye) Ivalice The Hero King's Generation Arctorias-The Hero King Albus Weissman-The Arcane Blade Ambrosius Myrrdin- The Thousand Year Magistrate Dawn Bluefire - the Phantasmagoria Morganna- The Witch Queen The Children of Destiny Arianne Arietta Artemis Aurora Anastasia The Children of the Apocalypse Akira of the Moonlight Liselotte of the Darkness Shizuka of the Shadows Cereza The Blood Mist Shana The Beast Master Knights of the Holy Order Alicia Rozenwald The Paladin Sonia Edmonds The Cleric Minerva The Sorcerer Elphet of the Sacred Forest Tabitha the Alchemist Human Village Lanryu Eldorado Lanryu-The Village Elder Clear Evergreen- The Warrior Blacksmith Lucreza-The Rare Artifacts Collector Atelier "Aty" Reed- The Magic Instructor. Nova- The Guardian Spirit of the Human Village The Hotspring's Inn Elenora Lanryu- The Ninja master of the hotsprings inn. Gertrude Blackwater- weapon specialist ninja maid of the hotsprings inn. Fiona Archer- magical ninja maid of the hotsprings inn. Sebastian- ninja butler of the hotsprings inn. Pierre- ninja innkeeper of the hotsprings inn. Adventurers Ganryu Undefeated Swordsman of the Eight Sword Style Princess's Personal Guard Priscilla Primrose the Gunslinger Raven Moonlight The Dark Knight Esmerelda the Enchantress Vengeance The Ravager Azure The Dark Witch Goddess Faction Alana The Sword Saint Roland The Dragon Knight Misery The Warlock King Nemissa the Iron Fortress Anya The Assassin Royal Family Astraeus Arklight Annabella Arklight Runic Arklight Raziel Arklight Maribelle Arklight Meredith Arklight Rose Arklight Servants of the Royal Family Elizabeth Warmaiden the Holy Knight Edward Hawke the Sky Pirate Elaine Arden The Rune Knight Eldridge the Dragoon Eden The Time Mage Seven Magi Demon Lord Generals Astarotte The Mechanical Demon Princess Ashlotte The Library of Forbidden Grimoires Azrael The Angelic Sword of Death Ezra The Cursed Immortal Avenger. Lily The Unknown Eldritch Horror Demon Lords Ifrit Bahamut Leviathan Behemoth Shinryu Maou Faction The Nameless Horned Demon King Illyana Queen of Demons The Mad Hatter-The Joker of Knives Elias The Revenant Knight. Summons and Familiars Lanryu Village King Slime Lanryu Ghost Knight Mechanical Golem The Wise Sage of the Forest. Primordial Dragons Aethel Loreilei Shen Long Gremora Aria The Nether-realm Princesses Ashura the Vampire Princess Ayaka the Wolf Princess Amelia the Machina Princess Amestris the Mummy Princess Abigail The Mermaid Princess The Trickster Spirits Aisha the Kitsune Xiaomei the Nekomata Tammy the Tanuki Kuworu the Yatagarasu Riku the Qilin The Chess Pieces (Under Construction) The Pawn The Queen The Bishop The Rook The Knight The Dream Denizens Cyan the Cat Sith Beryl the Carbuncle Daisy The Razor Wing Estelle the Nightmare Macie the Dormouse The Demon Kings of the Eastern Heavens Red Oni Blue Oni Fujin Raijin Living Armor. Tartaros Maria the Cerberus Adelise the Basilisk Katherine the Reaper Nyctoris the Bat Alice the Marionette Makai Kingdom Yukionna Velvet the Tsuchigomo Oomukade Kejourou Crow Tengu Hades Dullahan Gorgon Harpy Lamia Lich Beast King's Forest Minotaur Kraken Hydra Chimera Darkness Dragon Solstice Dragons Dragon of the Summer Solstice Dragon of the Winter Solstice Dragon of the Moon Dragon of the Sun Eclipse Dragon Dragon Kings Kamui Sora Yuzuriha Arashi Kasumi Dragon Gods Tiamat Abzu Ryujin Zirnitra Quetzalcoatl Fallen Dragons Azazel Aži Dahāka Fafnir Smok Vrtra Saint Beasts Seiryu The Azure Dragon of the East Suzaku The Vermillion Sparrow of the South Byakko The White Tiger of the West Genbu The Black Tortoise of the North Koryu The Yellow Dragon of the Center Stray Summons Fable Faction Reynard the Fox Nemea The Lion Nezumi The Mouse Inaba the Hare Aquilas the Wolf Circe Faction Circe Typhon Echidna Scylla Charybdis Pharoah's Tomb Apophis Sphinx Phoenix Khepri Anubis Spirits of the Asiatic Celestial Zodiac Rat Ox Tiger Rabbit Dragon Snake Goat Monkey Rooster Dog Pig Spirits of the Astrological Zodiac Aries Taurus Gemini Cancer Leo Virgo Libra Scorpio Sagittarius Capricorn Aquarius Pisces Angelic Hierarchy Seraphim Cherubim Throne Dominion Virtue Power Principalities Archangels Angels Wanderers Pan the Satyr Scourge the Inferno Ursa of the Arctic Tatsuya the Tempest. Karkadann of the Shattering Earth Void Beasts The Great Maw Ancient Observer The Living Darkness Arachnophobia Weapons/Techniques (Section under construction) The Black Root of Sin Yggdrasil Cosmic Egg Eternal Causality Matrix Demon Fortress/ Demon Fortress Core Tower of Resurrection Labyrinth Blood Moon Castle The Fountain of Youth Sword of Astraea The Various Worlds of Arkwind Saga Astraea The Star sea this is the world of conceptual beings and things beyond the realm of the physical it is a place where gods and celestials transcend to before returning to their world. It can be seen as an Astral Plane beyond even the world of the spirits and it is the place that The Children of Destiny draw their strength from. The Sword of Astraea forged from the essence of this realm is known as the only weapon that is capable of slaying even the gods. It is said to be the final home of humanity and it's last hope. Albion The Nexus world where the dead girls from the Nameless world were summoned too. This is a world supposedly ruled over by a benevolent goddess with the source of evil from this world coming from the corrupting influences of the demon lord and the calamity. It is a world where all sorts of worlds and all sorts of cultures cross paths. The culture of this world is similar to medieval europe however with it's combination of various magic and technology it's overall advancement is far beyond our current world with some of the more advanced denizens of this world being non-corporeal beings. There is also a connection with Kadath the world of dreams although the bridge to that world only exists within the dreams of the denizens of Albion. Maelstrom Maelstrom is a very feudal society it is the world where beastmen come from and there are various societies within this world one of the more notable civilizations The Eastern Kingdom is divided into two countries the kingdom of Shang is ruled over by the celestial dragon and is a power based meritocracy that values knowledge above all else. The other kingdom The Moon Kingdom is ruled over by the Kitsune Princess who is said to be one of the wisest rulers that is able to see all sides of a conflict the people of the Moon Kingdom adhere to the path of harmony and are one of the most industrious nations. It is a world where most of the citizens are warm and hospitable and the cultures worship nature above all else. It is named Maelstrom due to the affinity with the wind that most of the citizens of the world seem to have. It was a world that was once extremely technologically advanced but a machine apocalypse contributed to the world being in it's current state. Solstice This is the world of Celestials both Angels and Demons, and it is a world where many of the residents do not have a physical form. It is a world of many beautiful crystal structures and of high mountains and caves it is a cold world completely barren of any recognizable technology instead it is a world where magick has replaced any function that technology might have had and it is a world where the denizens have extremely powerful instrinsic magic. It is a world that has existed since the beginning of the Ark//wind Saga universe and has a continuous cycle of death and rebirth. The was a continuous war between the Angels and Demons in the ancient past but there is now an uneasy standstill between the two opposing forces. Ignis A World that existed very close to our own in the ancient past, it is a spiritual would who's technology and religion was influenced by the Moon Kingdom and influenced the continent of Asia in the nameless world. In the ancient past the denizens of Ignis were frequently summoned by the Onmyouji of the Unnamed World. The people of the world of Ignis consist mostly of Youkai or Youguai, they are organized into a very strict hierarchy, usually the further up on the hierarchy the stronger and wiser the youkai with some of the nobility having lived thousands of years. This world existed long before the Unnamed World and is the second oldest comparable to only solstice. It is a very isolationist world which makes it's relationship with the continent of Asia even more of a mystery. The World Tree (Yggdrasil) The world tree is both a physical phenomenon that exists as well as a metaphysical concept that allows one to achieve true god hood. There were many ancient stories that told of the World Tree and it's connection with both the human body and the multiverse. In theory the world tree should contain infinite worlds, as well as infinite branching timelines for each world but only nine different layers before the ascension to god hood. The Goddess of LaFaye is said to be the closest to master the Sephirot and attaining oneness from Yggdrasil, As such she is called the Master of the World tree and as a result is a master of all realms of existence. Asgard Alfheim Nidavellir Midgard Jotunheim Vanaheim Niflheim Muspell Hel Inspiration https://exemplore.com/misc/10-Archetypes-of-Female-Empowerment Category:Verses Category:Fantasy Verses Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Ark//wind Saga